All In The Family
by The Young and Free Dragon
Summary: Dave returns more quickly than the penguins expect, and after he kidnaps Skipper and Private, Rico and Kowalski are tasked with saving them. However, they cannot do it alone, and must call on the North Wind. But what does Dave have in mind this time for Skipper and Private? Rated T for mild language, and some sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, hello everyone. I just recently (last night in fact) watched the new penguins movie and fell in love with it. And of course, when I fall in love with something (especially penguin related) it becomes a fanfiction. This is a darker take on the story, so please be aware. Please enjoy, and as always, please review, follow, and favorite.**

IT'S ALL IN THE FAMILY

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

"Spending a night in prison is worth it, if it means getting the shot you need."

~Werner Herzog

Chapter One: Reacquired

Skipper opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurry, but through a few blinks, the haze receded to the edges of his vision and he could see a familiar cute figure standing over him.

"Skippah?" Private murmured, worriedly.

"Patton's panties, Private," Skipper groaned, rubbing his face and sitting up. "Did you accidentally put fish liquor in the love smoothies again?"

"Not at all Skippah, we've been kidnapped again!" Private replied, pointing to the cage that surrounded them.

"Well, that's great," Skipper said, glancing around. "Who is it this time? Disgruntled dames from Denmark?"

"No, it's Dave!" Private cried, wringing his flippers together nervously. "And I don't think he's messing around this-..."

"Dave!" Skipper said, hopping up and looking at his private in amusement. "Private, Dave is in a snow globe, getting shaken up by an adoring little girl. He finally got what he wants. Why would he have kidnapped us again?"

"You're so very thick-headed Skipper, it's sad," Said a voice behind him.

They turned to see Dave, his slippery, leathery cephalopod hide slipping easily through the bars. He still maintained the small effects of the cuteness ray, but his features seemed much more grim, if that were possible. He didn't have the same light-hearted attitude that he had had about his previous plan for revenge.

"Well, Darnell, even Private's vast sea of adorable couldn't do much for you," Skipper observed, putting his flippers on his hips.

Dave's features contorted angrily, however this was not much of a change from what they had previously been.

"Don't test me, Skipper," He warned. "Or an even darker fate awaits you,"

"I'm sorry, Dayton," Skipper said, mildly. "But the whole monster thing just didn't impress me. I don't think a darker shade of green will make me more of a monster,"

"It's Dave!" The octopus shouted, slamming his tentacle down on the cage floor, shaking the penguins. "Short for David! Hebrew for "beloved"!"

"Alright, so what?" Skipper said, getting more serious. "What do you want this time, Dave?"

The octopus seized him with his tentacle and receded through the bars, one of his other tentacles unlocking the gate to pull Skipper through. Another pushed Private on to his back as he rushed after Skipper, and yet another locking the gate behind Skipper.

"No one pushes my Private!" Skipper said angrily, struggling in the octopus's grip. "I'll knock that last tooth from your sorry mouth!"

Dave slammed Skipper down on a table, knocking the breath out of him. Two of Dave's henchmen strapped him to it without being told, and the evil mastermind yanked his suction cups off of Skipper painfully, leaving angry red marks around his midsection.

"On the contrary, Skipper," Dave said, as he produced a tiny ray gun with a small orange power source buzzing in the glass ball. "You'll be without a single bone in your body when I'm finished with you,"

"No!" Private shouted, gripping the bars of the cage tightly.

"Oh, don't worry, sweet Private," Dave said, his back still to the young penguin. "I will get to you soon enough,"

"You're going down Dave!" Skipper shouted, infuriated. "I hope you can fit in a pocketbook, because that's the only body bag you'll get!"

"Oh Skipper, you're so cute," Dave's said, his features softening for a moment before they hardened again and he pointed the laser into Skipper's face. "Too cute,"

Private let out an indefinable sound of anguish as the laser fired and a bright light blinded everyone in the room. When their visions cleared, a small ball of fluffy feathers slipped out of the restraints and fell into Dave's waiting tentacle. Skipper had been reduced to a child, and as he opened his iceberg blue eyes, they became darker than a storm at sea. Dave laughed manically and held Skipper up into the air for all of his henchmen to laugh at him.

"Very cute, Dave," Skipper said, his voice a few octaves higher, but still containing notes of anger. "More than you'll ever be,"

The cephalopod henchmen gasped at the insult, and Dave bared his tooth at Skipper as he held him near to his face.

"Don't worry, Skipper," he said in a low threatening voice as he began moving towards an exit. "By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be very, very, tired of cuddling,"

Private cried out, holding a flipper out of the cage, wishing to grab on to Skipper's and pull him to safety. He stood there silently as they disappeared, but several long moans of despair rocked his vocal cords as he heard Skipper begin to scream.

[][][]

"Skipper, according to my calculations; the cephalopod hide out is in center of New York's old transit system. With five hundred meters-... sorry, yards of rope, and using Mort's new found appetite for anything that moves," Kowalski said, referring to Mort's transformation since having been used for the cuteness ray. "We can infiltrate their hideout in two minutes flat,"

The intellect waited proudly for the leader of their team to slap him on the back and praise him as a valued member of the team. It never came however, and as Kowalski opened his eyes, he only saw Rico looking at him strangely.

"Sorry Rico, I'm used to... running my plans by Skipper," Kowalski murmured, lowering his clipboard sadly.

Rico's normally emotionless (unless you count 'mayhem' as an emotion) expression showed understanding, and he patted Kowalski's back, making a guttural noise of approval.

"Thank you, Rico," Kowalski said, smiling a little, and lifting his clipboard up again. "Anyway, that's the plan, I just... don't know how we will do this without Skipper,"

"Err... Private," Rico grunted sadly, meaning something along the lines of; "Or Private,"

"Right," Kowalski agreed sadly. He squeezed his pencil until he felt like it was going to snap, though it didn't. It was his favorite pencil after all. "We're down half the team. That means our success rating has been cut by..." He figured it up quickly. "Twenty-five percent. That leaves us at a forty-seven percent success rate. We don't even have half a chance. Statistically speaking, we're-..."

A flipper snapped quickly across the tall penguin's face, snapping him out of his loathing state. The manic penguin made several grunts which to Kowalski, translated to something similar to; "Kowalski, we're down to two members, but that doesn't mean we're out. Forget the analytics. Let's just save our friends- our brothers- from that Oedipus Octopus, who won't see us coming!"

"You're right, Rico," Kowalski said standing taller. "Grab our equipment, all of it. I've got a little something to invent for our soft bodied friend,"

As Kowalski disappeared into his lab, Rico looked after him in confusion, not knowing exactly why the intellect had agreed with him calling him a baby and leopard seal bait, but shrugging it off, happy at least that it had inspired him to carry out the mission. The demolitions expert began collecting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited the story. Here is the next installment.**

ALL IN THE FAMILY

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

"Spending a night in jail is worth it if it means getting the shot you need."

~Werner Nerzog

CHAPTER TWO: ARMY OF TWO

Two sets of penguin eyes peered over a large grimy pipe. In the dim light of New York's retired transit system, they could see an octopus swimming through the canal below them.

"It's just as we suspected, Rico," Kowalski whispered to his companion. "His minions are here, so Dave can't be far away. Now, if we approach from the rear we can sneak up on-..."

Kowalski didn't finish his sentence as Rico let out a loud maniacal cry and dove into the water, pushing the octopus under as he landed. Kowalski rolled his eyes and jumped down to the edge, watching to see if Rico had the octopus or not. Unfortunately, in the murky water, it was impossible to see. He pulled out the team's infrared binoculars and scanned the water. He could see Rico's heat signature, though he wasn't sure whether he had the Octopus or not, since it did not produce heat. After a moment, the blob of heat began rocketing towards the surface, and Kowalski backed up just in time to step out of the way of Rico as he burst from the dark water with the Octopus in his mouth. He stood there proudly with his catch dangling from his mouth. The octopus was struggling fearfully but couldn't move in Rico's grasp.

"Er... Good job, Rico," Kowalski murmured. "Even though that wasn't really the plan,"

Rico opened his mouth to protest Kowalski's criticism, but snapped it shut as the octopus slipped from his beak and began slithering as quickly as it could towards the water again. Each of the penguins dived after it, each catching two tentacles in his flippers but the slimy creature slipped from their grasps. They both dived again, Rico landing on top of the Octopus, his body weight and the slippery texture of the creature propelling it away from him and against the concrete wall, which dazed it. Kowalski miscalculated his dive altogether and went straight into the water.

When the intellectual water fowl resurfaced, Rico had tied the dazed sea creature to several different pipes with it's tentacles in order to hold it still.

"Good thinking, Rico," Kowalski admitted, pulling himself up on to land and shaking himself.

Rico smiled proudly, and held his beak high as Kowalski approached, examining the terrified minion of their enemy.

"One problem," Kowalski said, as he stood back.

"Waaaat?!" Rico yelped, defensively.

"How are we going to get him back?" Kowalski asked.

Later in the penguin HQ, Kowalski tossed the last of the pipes that they had dismantled from the transit system wall on to the floor. The octopus was now secured to a large operating table, which they occasionally used for interrogation. Skipper preferred to tie their victims to a chair and shin a lamp in their face, but since he wasn't here, Kowalski didn't see the point in doing it.

"Dave's in the sewer isn't he?" Kowalski questioned, leaning over the smaller cephalopod.

It made a gurgling noise, which Kowalski did not understand. Rico pushed him out of the way, and hacked up a stick of dynamite which he lit the fuse of and held to the Octopus's body. As the Octopus trembled in fear, Rico yowled some accusation at it. Kowalski pulled the dynamite away and put out the fuse.

"Rico, there's no need for that!" Kowalski scolded. "We're trying to scare him... her... it. We aren't trying to kill ourselves!"

Rico made an unimpressed noise and stepped back for the moment, all though as Kowalski began asking the Octopus more questions, he heard the arsenal specialist hacking up more equipment that clanked on the floor with a metallic sound.

"It's no use, I haven't a clue what this creature is saying," Kowalski said, turning towards Rico.

Rico was now standing with a katana in one flipper and a chainsaw in the other which he revved up and began laughing in a worrisome way.

"No! No! No! No! NO!" Kowalski cried, holding out his flippers to push the psychopathic penguin away as he approached.

Rico pushed Kowalski out of the way, more roughly this time and hopped on the table, standing over the octopus. He swiped the chainsaw only a few centimeters away from the Octopus's right most arm, showering sparks into the air, as he laughed. The manic began stabbing the katana quickly and inaccurately between the crying octopus's arms, and it appeared that Rico was no longer interested in answers, but in causing terror.

Kowalski stood up, looking all around his lab for some sort of sedative that he could give the out of control penguin. Before he could find one, there was a loud crack, and as he looked at Rico, the manic wobbled where he stood and fell off the table to the floor, out cold. Marlene stood behind him with Private's prized fish in her paws, the wooden display board now broken in half. She turned to Kowalski who slumped against the wall with a sigh of relief.

"Kowalski, what the hell is going on?!" She cried, putting the fish down, and hopping off the table.

"Private and Skipper..." He gasped, as he realized he was out of breath. "Were kidnapped again by... Dave... Rico and I were... trying to interrogate his... minion for... information."

"This isn't the way to do it, Rico was about to kill him!"

"I realize that, Marlene," Kowalski said, standing up and attempting to regain his wits so he would look like he had more control over the situation than he did. "I... momentarily lost control of Rico,"

"How?" Marlene asked, crossing her arms.

"That's a good question," Kowalski admitted.

He stepped over to where the penguin lay, examining the bump on his head to make sure it wasn't serious (not that he though there was really any brain in there to concuss). He examined for a few more minutes before straightening back up.

"It appears that because Skipper is the leader of our team, Rico needs that kind of authority over him. Without it, he goes into sort of an... anarchy state?" He brightened and pulled out his clipboard, beginning to scribble on it with his pencil. "Yes! Anarchy Syndrome! That's a good name for it!"

"Kowalski!" Marlene shouted, pulled the intellect's clipboard out of his flippers, causing him to grab at it desperately. "Skipper and Private have been kidnapped, and Rico is going absolutely insane! Forget the discovery!"

"You're right," Kowalski admitted again, and looked down at his feet. "Perhaps I'm not the best leader,"

"I didn't say that," Marlene said, more calmly now and patted his shoulder. "Just tell me what happened and what you know,"

[][][]

Private lifted his head from his flippers, quickly wiping his tears away from his eyes. In the rather dim light of the room, a group of Octopus were carrying a larger figure and a small squirming figure towards the cage. They opened the door and Private backed up as they tossed the two bodies in. The small one stood up and began preening her feathers that had been roughed up in her struggle, and Private quickly recognized her as Eva the snowy owl from the North Wind. As Eva spat curses in Russian at the Octopus posse, Private observed the other figure which was an unconscious Classified. At least, Private hoped he was unconscious.

The small penguin waddled over to the gray wolf and opened one of his eyelids to look at his pupil. The wolf sat up suddenly, crying out like a little girl, which startled Private. Classified looked all about himself, disoriented.

"Where am I?! Eva?! Corporal?! Short Fuse?!" He babbled, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Keep your head, Classified," Eva said, slapping his flank with her wing, which he cringed away from, staring down at her, his eyes searching for comfort. "There is no room for sad puppies in a gulag."

"Damn it! I need my chew toy!" He said, biting his tail as he sat in the corner of the cage.

"Not much of a fearless leader, is he?" Private asked Eva, more than slightly amused and proud of his own Skipper.

Eva grunted, turning to look towards the door that Dave's minions had disappeared through. "What is Dave planning this time?"

"I don't really know," Private admitted, plopping down again as he felt the fear of what was happening to his fearless leader setting back in. "He turned Skipper into a chick and took him away. I heard Skipper screaming..." He felt tears beginning to weigh his eyes down again.

Eva didn't say anything, simply staring out of the cage at the door. Private could feel panic and despair gripping his stomach again. Skipper was in trouble, and here he sat. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't press a button. He couldn't knock out an octopus with a bat from behind. He couldn't substitute himself in one of Dave's machines. He would give his life to ease Skipper's suffering. But the worst thing was sitting here, unable to do anything to help him.

He pressed his face into his flippers again, no longer caring if anyone saw him crying. However, as the first shudder of a sob passed through his shoulders, he felt soft downy feathers wrapping around him. He looked up as Eva nuzzled his neck gently, and wrapped her large wing around his body. It was unfamiliar, and a bit uncomfortable because of this, but he welcomed any comfort, and so he nuzzled against the snowy owl's chest, and she held him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you guys again for supporting the story. Please enjoy the next chapter and let me know what you think.**

ALL IN THE FAMILY

BY THE YOUNG AND FREE DRAGON

"Spending a night in jail is worth it if it means getting the shot you need."

~Werner Nerzog

CHAPTER THREE: USEFUL IDIOTS

Marlene checked one more time to see if Rico was properly secured in his bed. Kowalski had restrained him while he was out cold, and now he was chewing at the leather straps that held him and squawking wildly. This was getting serious. She was quite sure it would hurt the operation to bring Rico along, but she and Kowalski couldn't do this alone. Kowalski would be resistant to this idea, but it was worth offering.

"Hey, Kowalski," Marlene said, as she entered the lab where Kowalski was working on a language computer to translate the octopus's words. "How's the... interrogation going?"

"Relatively well, Marlene," Kowalski reported, not looking up from his work as he tapped furiously on the keys, which were numbered. She guessed this was because they couldn't read the human alphabet, but she wasn't sure how numbers would solve the problem either. Before she could ask, Kowalski explained himself; "I've almost finished recording everything the Octopus has told me with numbers. I should be able to use a mathematical equation to translate his words after that,"

Marlene didn't really think that that sounded possible, but she didn't argue, knowing that would be useless. She rounded the table he was working at and leaned down, trying to catch Kowalski's eyes.

"Rico's getting worse," She commented.

"Yes, we'll need to get Skipper back here soon, and have him give him some therapeutic high fives," The scientist replied.

"Right, but we have to get Skipper back before we can cure Rico. And... I think Rico would be a danger to the mission. What if we got one of the lemurs to help us or...?"

"One hundred percent negative," Kowalski said, cutting her off and looking up at her sternly. "This is a penguins only operation. Skipper may have named Julien an "honorary penguin", but he isn't one of us. This mission is to save our brothers. No one else is coming,"

"You're letting me come," Marlene pointed out. "Besides, it doesn't have to be the lemurs. Rico's a danger to us and himself right now. We can't have him screwing the mission up,"

"Everything is already screwed up!" Kowalski shouted, standing up so quickly that Marlene jumped back defensively.

The intellectual penguin sighed heavily and sat down, and Marlene could tell that he was losing his composure, and his fear was bleeding through.

"I'm sorry, Marlene," He murmured, as he began tapping on his computer again. "But I've made up my mind. I would rather die alone trying to save Skipper and Private, than let someone else do it for me. I'm allowing you to come, because I trust you and Skipper trusts you. This is a family operation. Do you understand?"

Marlene nodded seriously but smiled slightly. It felt kind of nice to be thought of as part of the penguin's family. Even if she wasn't part of the team, it was a good feeling to know that they trusted her more than anyone else. She began to say something but a loud crash outside the lab startled both of them.

"Oh no! Rico must have gotten lose!" Marlene cried, and she charged into the main living quarters, followed closely by Kowalski.

There was a dust and smoke every where, and as they looked toward the ceiling where light was streaming through, they could see a large hole in the top of the base and could smell gunpowder.

"We're under attack!" Kowalski cried, almost sounding worried as he sprang toward Rico to let him lose on their attackers.

However, the scientist was swept up by large furry arms and drug into the dust cloud before he could free the manic penguin. Marlene backed into the lab, grabbing a scalpel off of Kowalski's lab table. She charged into the dust with a loud warrior cry but stopped dead as the debris cleared.

Kowalski was sitting in the crook of the arms of a large polar bear, who was rocking him back and forth and cooing to the penguin. Kowalski looked slightly annoyed but also relieved. A small puff ball covered in black soot sat beside him, coughing and gagging. She recognized the small creature as a small harp seal, just as it began to rant and rave at the larger polar bear.

"When I say "drop the charge and run!", you run, you big oaf!" The harp seal shouted, slapping the polar bear's leg, which caused him no pain.

The polar bear laughed, putting Kowalski down and grabbing the harp seal, beginning to dust him off.

"Sorry. Looks like you're the one who was standing too close to the explosion though," The bear chuckled.

"Who are these two?" Marlene asked Kowalski as the harp seal began yelling at the polar bear.

"Corporal," Kowalski said, indicating the bear and then point to the seal. "And Short Fuse. They're members of an elite- well, a modestly advanced team called "The North Wind". We worked with them when dealing with Dave for the first time,"

"What are they doing here now?" Marlene asked.

"That's a good question," Kowalski said, and approached the two as they argued. "Hey! Corporal! Why are you two here? Where's Classified and... Eva...?" He said the last name shyly as he thought of the beautiful snowy owl.

The two members of the North Wind became solemn and seemingly embarrassed as they turned to him. Kowalski became afraid as he realized what they were going to say before they said it; "Don't tell me... Dave has... Classified and..." He gulped. "Eva?"

"Yes, that's... why we're here," Corporal said slowly. "We... needed your help in... getting them back."

"Uh-huh..." Kowalski said slowly backing toward his office, and Marlene could see him turning green as he charged into the other room.

The HQ was filled with the sounds of Kowalski barfing up his meal. And Marlene turned toward the two rival team members, hoping to cover for Kowalski's obvious anxiety.

"Well, welcome aboard the operation," She said slowly, knowing that she didn't sound half as confident as Skipper would. "We're... interrogating one of Dave's henchmen right now."

"It looks like you guys are no better off than we are," Short Fuse said, smugly. He had hopped that he wouldn't have to admit that they were in need of the penguins' help again.

"Well, we were doing fine until you bombed hole in our roof," Marlene snapped.

"Oh, she's feisty!" Short Fuse cried to Corporal. "I like her!"

Marlene would have said more but she turned as she heard Kowalski's vomiting come to an end. The Intellect came back into the room and he seemed even more upset than before, if that were possible. She wondered who this "Eva" was that had him so wound up.

"You can join us," Kowalski hiccuped. "But we're in charge,"

"No way!" Short Fuse snapped. "We're in charge. We came to recruit you!"

"That's not true," Corporal said, covering the harp seal's mouth and stepping forward. "We're in your debt. Short Fuse and Classified might not be willing to admit it... but... we need someone to teach us. Teach us how to be penguins..."

"Penguins may not be enough for this..." Kowalski said, causing them all to stare at him, including Rico, who had been up until this point, enjoying the chaos. "What we _really _need is Skipper."

The moping scientist retreated into his lab and Marlene could hear sorrowful comments under his breath as he walked away. She turned to the two new members and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Disregard that. Are you ready to learn?" She asked, sternly.

"Who are you?" Corporal asked, dubiously.

"I'm Marlene. And I'm going to teach you how otters do things," She looked them up and down and said; "I'm guessing the North Wind has lots of technology and money?"

"The most advanced, and richest squad in the world," Short Fuse said proudly.

"Good, we can use that technology. Go back to your base and get what you can," Marlene said, turning back towards the lab to comfort Kowalski.

She noticed though, as she was entering the doorway, that they were not moving and were instead staring at her back. When she turned back around, they were indeed still standing where they were. Short Fuse would not meet her gaze, and the Corporal was looking at her sheepishly.

"Did you guys hear me?" She asked, stepping forward. "I said move!"

"We... don't have any technology," Corporal murmured. "Well... we do, but Classified has all of the passwords to everything in the base. We also kind of came here because we can't get into our home,"

Marlene sighed heavily, palming her face as she did. She looked up from her paw and said; "Well then, empty your bank accounts and get your rears back here. We could use the funds just as well,"

"We don't have any money either," Corporal corrected. "Classified pays for everything,"

"Well, then here's something you can do!" Marlene cried, quickly becoming annoyed with this pattern. "You guys can see what you can squeeze out of Rico over there. There's no telling what is inside of him, but I'm sure there's something useful in there. Get cracking!"

As she turned away from them again, she could see them looking fearfully at the manic penguin and heard the penguin say something along the lines of; "Make my day". She rolled her eyes as she went back into the lab to find Kowalski.

[][][]

Private opened his eyes as light was bathed on him. Eva had wrapped him in her wings and used her head to closing the opening, creating a womb-like safe haven for him that had lulled him to sleep. But now her head was up and she was alert, swiveling her head to listen. Private didn't hear anything, but moments later, the doors nearby swung open and Private was spilled out on to the cold cage floor as Eva let him go.

He stood up quickly, brushing himself off and looking through the bars. A familiar Octopus overlord entered the room, though Private noticed that one of the Octopus's tentacles was gone, and was now a stump that had a bandage wrapped over it. But he quickly forgot about that as a familiar face stepped out from behind the grinning cephalopod.

"Skipper!" He squeaked loudly.

The penguin leader joined the slithering Octopus and moved towards the cage. But Private could already tell something was wrong. While Skipper didn't appear to be physically injured, there was something off about him. His gait, though strong and proud as it always was, didn't have the same mannerisms. Private couldn't put his flipper on it, but he became immediately convinced that Dave had done something absolutely horrible to his leader.

"Skipper!" Classified said, hanging on to the bars as the two approached the cage. "Let us out, please!"

"Skipper's had a change of heart," Dave said, grinning at the grey wolf as he stopped a few feet from the cage. He wrapped one tentacle around Skipper's shoulders, who did not resist. "He has decided to join my cause,"

"Skipper, is this true?" Classified cried.

Private opened his mouth to protest, but Skipper nodded and Classified and Eva gasped. Private guessed that they really didn't know Skipper well enough to know that this wasn't him. But surely they had seen enough to know that Skipper would never give in. He opened his mouth again but was cut off once more.

"That's my Skipper!" Dave cried, as two of his henchmen came towards the cage. "Now... who's next?"

Classified backed away from the bars silently, and only Eva remained at the front of the cage, staring at Skipper questioningly. When the henchmen grabbed her, she struggled and it took several more to subdue and drag her out. Classified quickly joined the fray but was grabbed by Dave and thrown to the back of the cage, where he slammed into the bars painfully.

"I've had just about enough of you, puppy!" Dave shouted, slamming the cage closed as his henchmen began dragging Eva away.

"Eva!" Classified shouted, sticking his paw through the cage as he held it out after her. "Remember your training! Say nothing!"

As Eva disappeared through the double doors, Classified turned his attention to Skipper, who was still silently standing before him. He held out his paw to him now, his eyes pleading with the penguin leader. Skipper looked at him for a moment and turned away, causing Dave to laugh manically. Classified's paw fell to the floor as he watched the mastermind and leader walk out of the room together.


End file.
